escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marinette Bourgeois
}} Marinette "Mari" Pierre neé Bourgeois, nicknamed The "It" Girl, was invited by Joseph Carpenter to the town of Salem to attend a festival, which was later trapped and disappeared in the 1920s, prompting Jordan Carpenter to investigate. During the night, she developed a romantic relationship with a fellow guest Valeria Pierre and at the same time a strong bond with fellow guests Savannah Ashworth and Luke Nocells. Profile Marinette is a 18-year-old student and cheerleader captain with a long black hair with a bit of a silver striped, brown eyes shadowed by a black eye-shadow and a red lipstick. She is seen to wear an expensive cheerleading-looking dress who falls half above her knees and white gloves on her arms. Her arms are also decorated with a silver bracelets with diamonds on their edges who are seen on slightly under her shoulder. Sh also wears a black high heels Additionally, she wears a sapphire necklace and a double row golden necklace, as well as a golden ring on her right arm finger.During the night, after she and Valeria got engaged she started to wear a necklace given by Valeria as an engagement jewelry. Backstory Born in the city of Lyon, France in the year 1907 in a wealthy family. Marinette's childhood had ups and down. Well, more ups then down. Shortly before The Great War broke out her family moved to Paris due to her father's job. As Great War broke out her father decided to stay and defend the country as she, her brother Max and mother Alya moved more towards the ocean border. During one day in 1916 a group of soldiers caught her father, executing him on the spot. In that same year they needed to flee the country and emigrated to United States. Marinette didn't gave up because of the war and demise of her father but promised to be stronger and successful up until the high school where her brother got killed, leaving only her and her mother as alive members of the family. Despite everything she stayed strong because of her mother. She graduated high school and enrolled on University where she discovered her passion for singing, dancing and cheerleading and quickly raised herself as cheerleader captain of her university. Very soon after her freshman years started she would've been invited to the city of Salem to the lavish party that would've end up in blood when under the Wraith's command a horde of zombies attack the city. Role Marinette Bourgeois is the "It" Girl... Season 3 Voting History Quote *I will marry you. Right here, right now if is needed. You are the only person I loved this way, this much and only person I want to spend rest of my life with. I want to marry you, my love. *I never expected that here in this night... This type of a night I will find a person so perfect and person that will literally steal my heart. I had low hopes in love but then you came in and changed all my views. I wish that we can be out... Just you and me, camping and watching starts, cuddling listening to the nature song... But here we are... I wish this moment can be forever. * Category:Characters of Season 3 Category:Guests of Season 3